ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
This Ain't Tom and Jerry XXX
This Ain't Tom and Jerry XXX is a 3D pornographic comedy film that parodies Tom and Jerry. The film was shot, edited, and directed by Axel Braun and stars an ensemble cast headed by Chris Johnson and Evan Stone as Tom and Jerry, the main characters. It was produced by Hustler Video. Plot The film features comic fights between an iconic set of adversaries, a house cat (Tom (Chris Johnson)) and a mouse (Jerry (Evan Stone)). The plots of each short usually center on Tom's numerous attempts to capture Jerry and the mayhem and destruction that follows. Tom rarely succeeds in catching Jerry, mainly because of Jerry's cleverness, cunning abilities, and luck. However, there are also several instances within the cartoons where they display genuine friendship and concern for each other's well-being. From chasing each other, Tom decides to have sex with Jerry between cunnilingus, fingering and fellatio, despite Tom's visibly and perpetually flaccid penis. Throughout these scenes, Tom and Jerry continually insult and argue over each other's sexual performance. Meanwhile, wandering through the city, they meet a dog, Puggsy, and his flea friend, Frankie, when Tom and Jerry introduce themselves they are both surprised at the fact that the other can talk. Puggsy and Frankie try to persuade them to be friends. While finding food from some nearby bins for a feast, Puggsy and Frankie are captured by two dogcatchers, while Tom and Jerry end up in a tussle with some alley cats. They escape after Jerry fools them into falling into the sewer. Puggsy and Frankie are forced to have sex with each other, and then they cross paths with an twenty-one-year-old girl, Robyn Starling (Andy San Dimas), who has run away from home. She tells them that since her mother died in childbirth and her father was apparently killed in a recent avalanche while on a mountain-climbing expedition, she has been living with her evil guardian, "Aunt" Pristine Figg (Tara Lynn Foxx), her scheming lawyer and boyfriend, Lickboot (Axel Braun), and her overweight skateboarding dog, Ferdinand (James Bartholet), but ran away after Figg threw Robyn's locket out of the window. Despite Robyn's misgivings, Tom and Jerry persuade her to return home and they are taken in as pets. Tom and Jerry, end up in a massive food fight with Ferdinand, and stumble across a telegram confirming that Robyn's father is still alive which Figg hides from Robyn. Figg sends them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecheek (John Espizedo), who turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper, and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Puggsy. Reuniting with Puggsy and Frankie in the cells, Tom and Jerry tell them all that has happened, then stage an escape and free all of Applecheek's captured animals, among them Droopy, and rush to tell Robyn the news. Elated, Robyn becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river, but the raft is struck by a ship and they end up separated. The film ends with Robyn Starling having sex with Tom, rolling the credits. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Category:Pornography Category:Pornographic parody films Category:Pornographic films Category:Pornography films Category:XXX Category:This Ain't... XXX